


Over my dead body

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Dimileth week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Dimitri and Co visit Almyra, he doesn't likes what Claude tries to ask him.Day 5 of Dimileth





	Over my dead body

He hated Claude.  
No, he hated Claude's son.  
Both he hated both. 

How did he get convinced by him to come?

A few weeks ago Dimitri received a letter from Claude, all the way from Almyra.  
An invitation to come for the sixteen birthday of his son, Viktor. Byleth was really excited, it has been more than a year since last time they saw Hilda and Claude, and the kids wanted to see their uncle and aunt again.  
Visit Almyra for a birthday a good excuse for a little vacation in family, yeah why not?.  
Everything was good, he had a good time with them and the kids were happy, but then everything got wrong in the ballroom, because now his daughter Amelie was dancing... With Viktor... Yeah... But she was a child nothing would happen.  
But now he hated Claude.  
"Ah you know Dimitri! Maybe in the future, when Amelie is older, we could arrange a Marriage for her and Viktor!"  
And then the blood on Dimitri's face was gone....  
Now he knew why Claude had asked for Amelie to come. He slowly looked at Claude with a menacing glaze.  
"What?"  
"You know! To unify Fodlan and Almyra! It could be a great opportunity!" He gave his trade mark grin.  
Dimitri saw back to his daughter and saw.her dancing, her eyes, the expressed happiness even if no one else noticed, and then and there his heart broke, his daughter?! His little princess?! Married?! With Claude's son?! No.  
No no.  
Nononono. Never ever in his life for as long as he lived!  
"No"  
"Huh?"  
"Never"  
Claude then and there knew he was going to die. He should have never said anything, it was a joke of course but he didn't thought Dimitri would take it so seriously.  
He was wrong. And now he faced and Angry Dimitri.  
Which scared him very much.  
But something Claude had was lucky, and he was very much lucky because the professor got in the perfect moment to stop Dimitri from murdering him.  
His expression was more calm, but he kept looking at him with that gaze.  
"What's going on?"  
"O-oh nothing Professor! Just joking you see! Hahahaha"  
Then looked at Dimitri, his laugh died slowly.  
"Joking?"  
"Ah...yeah, about... Marriage haha..."  
"Marriage?"  
"I joked a bit about arrange a Marriage for Viktor and Amelie, I believe someone isn't very happy about it...."  
Why did he kept talking he'll never know but he hated himself.  
Dimitri still had his gaze on him.  
But now the professor took his arm and guided him to the Garden. The goddess had mercy on him.

Now outside where no one could see them Dimitri moved from one side to another close to the wall of flowers.  
"Marry?! Amelie?! She's thirteen! She's too young to be married!"  
Byleth looked at him from a few steps away.  
"Not only that but Viktor?! Viktor von Riegan?! I would never let her marry him!" She was calm but looked expectantly at him.  
"That kid is just like Claude and let's be Honest Claude was a disaster in school! Troubles, schemes, that time he almost got all Garreg Mach sick!"  
"Oh I remember that"  
"I'll die before letting him marry our daughter!" He touched the wall of flowers, without his gauntlets he got a cut on his palm but ignored it.  
"Are you better now?" She saw him.  
"A bit..."  
"Okay"  
She took his arms.  
"They're kids, Claude was joking and definitely Amelie is not interested on him"  
"But you didn't see her eyes"  
"Eyes?"  
"She was .... Happy, hopeful! Adamant!"  
"Honey I'll be honest here... You don't read eyes very well"  
"I believe I know how my daughter feels"  
"If you knew how your daughter feels for looking at her eyes you would have noticed when I I got in love with you"  
"Which was after that day in the rain!"  
"Before the goddess tower"  
"What?"  
"Why do you think I said you were cruel after telling me that being together forever was a joke?!"  
".... I'll be honest my brain wasn't working that night, looking at you dancing with other students did something to me, jealousy pherhaps..."  
She took his face.  
"Dimitri, is too soon to talk about this kind of things... Just enjoy the moment alright?"  
".... Alright... Just because you said my love"  
They smiled at each other and Kissed.  
"Let's go! I want to have another dance!"  
He looked at his wife, how beautiful and comforting she is, he could dance a few more song with her if she asked.  
He go back to the room, his hand had a bit of blood for the scratch he got but he could endure it, nothing would happen because of it.  
But over his dead body that Amelie will marry that boy

**Author's Note:**

> That cut is where he got the illness from. Yep, he died for going to Almyra...


End file.
